powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Program Physiology
The power to use the abilities of computer program. Technique of Programming. Also Called *Living Program Physiology *Sentient Programs (The Matrix) Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into living computer program. Users' transformed form can be anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of computer program, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications * Data Manipulation * Digital Evolution * Non-Corporeal Form ** Digital Form * Programmable Powers Variations *'Anti-Virus Physiology' - A virus exterminator form, haves powers can be used to burst evil forces *'Computer Virus Physiology' - A viral form resulting of corruption of the digital form or a virus digital evolution, in some cases a natural digital form, have powers to burst data and reprograms *'Mathematics Physiology' - Data and the like are also made complex mathematical equations fabricated through a supercomputer, one assuming a digitized form can rewrite their very code and the code of the digital world *'Internet Program Physiology' *If user gains corporal form with nano technology, they may gain Shapeshifting, Reactive Adaptation, Teleportation, Enhanced Strength, Mental Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Control, Metal Mimicry, Weapon Manipulation, Self-Sustenance, Possession, etc. *'Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology' Associations *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Machine Lord Physiology Limitations *Malfunction Manipulation *May be bound to what they were programmed to do. *Vulnerable to users of Programming. Known Users Known Objects * Key Tools (Reboot) Gallery Xiva23 Cybernetrix.jpg|Xiva23 (Cybernetrix) is a Xiva model admin program from the virtual reality game Cybernetrix. CLU Tron.png|CLU (Tron) was a hacker program written by Kevin Flynn. Sark Tron.png|Sark (Tron) was a program that served the MCP. The Master Control Program (Tron).png|The Master Control Program (Tron) is a rogue computer program, created by Walter Gibbs and vastly improved by Ed Dillinger, that ruled over the world inside ENCOM's mainframe computer system. CLU 2 Tron Legacy.jpg|CLU 2 (Tron: Legacy) was a program created by Kevin Flynn to run the Grid. Quorrapromo.png|Quorra (Tron: Legacy) is an ISO, a race of programs that naturally evolved on the Grid as opposed to being created. Binomes.gif|Binomes (Reboot) Sprites Reboot.jpg|Sprites (Reboot) Search Engines.jpg|Search Engines (Reboot) Reboot Key Tools.jpg|Key Tools (Reboot) are semi-sentient, wrist-mounted tools handled by Guardians, equipped with various gadgets and functions for many situations from mending tears to creating portals across the net, downloading game information and so on. Giffany stand.gif|.GIFfany (Gravity Falls) is a sentient game-character capable of manipulating electronics. Mother_D-Reaper_t.gif|The D-Reaper (Digimon Tamers) was a simple janitorial program that assimilated the evolutionary capabilities from Digimon Data, becoming a destructive, viral force that threatened to destroy both the Digital and the Real world. Miko_Otomo.jpg|Miko Otomo/Katana Girl (Heroes Reborn) is a video game avatar brought to life by Hachiro Otomo. Architect Matrix.gif|The Architect (The Matrix) is a highly-specialized program who was created to properly design the Matrix. Oracle Matrix.jpg|The Oracle (The Matrix) is a program who's job is to analyze the human psyche and apply it into the design of the Matrix and the other programs that run it, giving them their more human-characteristics. Agents.jpg|Agents (The Matrix) are a special breed of security program who is tasked with keeping the Matrix a secret from its human inhabitants and eradicate anyone who threatens this. Agent Smith.jpg|Agent Smith (The Matrix) was an Agent who - after copying a part of Neo's coding - becomes a nigh-unstoppable computer virus that destroys the Matrix. Red Queen.gif|The Red Queen (Resident Evil) is a computer program made by the Umbrella Corporation to run security and to prevent an outbreak. Xana.jpg|X.A.N.A. (Code Lyoko) is a living and dangerous virus-like computer program that inhabits in the Supercomputer that controls the virtual world of Lyoko. Nicole Spark of Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Sonic SatAM/Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries